


Between The Shelves

by LadyFoxy



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Love, Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-01 22:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFoxy/pseuds/LadyFoxy
Summary: Kakashi/OC: Two Icha Icha fanatics get it on between the shelves. Lemon Twoshot.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Between the Shelves, Literally

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally written and published in 2010 on FF, pardon my ESL)
> 
> Bahaha, this story just screams 'Mary-Sue'. It's true. Embrace the mary-sueness, mwahahaha!
> 
> I came up with an idea of this plot, although it seems rather unoriginal.
> 
> But hey, what's life without a lemon?
> 
> I apologize that Kakashi will be OOC. I've never written about him and so I hope you guys can bear with that!
> 
> Enjoy?

A small bookstore around the corner of a street in the suburbs of Konaha was Hatake Kakashi's favorite place. It was where he could truly be himself, forget about having to be a 'sensei' and just be…a man. A horny one, that is.

It was just another usual day in Konoha and Kakashi just got back from a mission. The first place he went was not home, but the bookstore. He had accidentally torn a page of his copy of 'Icha Icha Violence'. His heart ached to see the rip of the paper in one of his most beloved books. He had to get a new copy. _He had to._

He strolled into the bookstore, waved at the owner, who was yawning at the counter.

Knowing the route of the bookstore like the back of his hand, he zig-zagged his way to the Adult Fiction section. It was at the same moment he noticed a young woman glancing around suspiciously, who did not notice him. She reached out a delicate hand and stood on her tipey-toes to grab a book from a taller shelf. Right after then, she quickly stuffed it into her jacket.

"Miss, I'm sorry, but I can't witness you stealing and doing nothing about it." Kakashi said, reaching for her arm.

She spun around, her eyes widened in fear. "I—I'm really sorry, I'll just go put it back, please don't tell on me."

He let go of her, making her stumble back a few steps, dropping the books from the inside of her jacket.

_Plop._

'_Icha Icha Violence' and 'Icha Icha Make Out Tatics'._

The woman's face burned in embarrassment, quickly picking them up, "I'm going to put them back now."

Kakashi nodded, eyeing her interestingly. She hastily shoved the books back onto the shelf and dashed out the store without looking back at him. He decided to buy the book next day, just to see if this woman would possibly come back again.

* * *

She didn't, but Kakashi still strolled around the store, almost subconsciously hoping that she would show. A girl who read his favorite books-very interesting indeed.

However, it was getting late. Making up his mind, he reached to grab the book of 'Icha Icha Violence' from the shelf.

"That book is mine!" A voice scoffed, slapping away his hand. Kakashi turned around to see a man, bundled up in clothes. He studied the man's face: no way in hell was he a man. He had curly long lashes and pink pouty lips-no doubt _he_ was a woman.

It was _that _woman.

"Miss, I thought I told you already that stealing is not right." Kakashi taunted.

"You again!" 'He' snapped, 'his' voice feminine again, "I want this book. Stop getting in my way!"

"I came to get this book as well. I got here first." Kakashi said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"You can't do this to me!" She wailed, "You busted me for trying to smuggle out 'Violence' and 'Tactics', you can't stop me from legally buying it!"

"Tell me," He began, "Why are you so interested in the Icha Icha series?"

She gulped, "Guys can read it, why can't I?"

"Why would you want to read it?"

"Let me ask you this," The woman suggested. Kakashi raised his eyebrows, allowing her to continue. "What do you have in your collection so far?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"'Paradise', 'Tactics' and 'Violence', which has a torn page. And the deluxe versions of all three and a signed copy of 'Tactics' by Jiraiya-sama himself." He held up seven fingers.

"Well, you see?" She mocked in a sweet voice, "I only have 'Paradise'. I'm missing the middle and last book of the series. Since you have all the copies, why can't I have it?"

"Because one of my 'Violence' is damaged." Kakashi retorted, coming off as rather bratty.

"You have another copy. I don't. And I want to see what happens after 'Paradise'," She whined, "So give it back!" She tried to snatch the copy.

"No, it's mine." Kakashi said sternly, holding the book high up in the air.

"Damn it, I don't care about 'Tactics' anymore!" She snapped, "I just want 'Violence'!"

"Do you mean that literally?" Kakashi chuckled underneath his mask.

She folded her arms across her chest, "How about this: I buy the book, I read the book and then I'll lend it to you. Then you return it to me, because it's MY book."

"Nope, not negotiable." Kakashi shook his head.

"I managed to steal one of the books, I'm not letting you get in my way!" The woman had already forgotten to keep her voice low. She jumped up and snatched the book out of his gloved hand, shooting him a triumphant grin.

"Well aren't you quite the devil?" He chuckled again.

She cocked a perfectly knitted brow, "Are you referring to me or are you quoting from 'Paradise'-"

"Page thirty four, line seventeen." The two of them said at the same time.

She let out a nervous giggle and lowered her eyelashes, "Men can read pornography, why can't women?"

Why the hell was she feeling so…woozy? Maybe it was the intent way he was staring at her, or that she can feel his breath near her?

"I believe the correct term to be 'Erotica'." Kakashi corrected, carefully taking the book out of her hands and sliding it back on the shelf. He took a step closer to her.

She backed up until her back hit the shelf.

* * *

"You shouldn't be dressed up like this." Kakashi said, his voice low and husky. Reaching out his hand, he took off her huge coat and hat, revealing her feminine dress underneath, "See, that's what you should look like."

"I…" She stammered, glancing around, away from his eerily intense eyes.

With a finger, he tilted her chin up so she would look at him.

"I-" She licked her chapped lips in a nervous fashion.

Kakashi leaned down and kissed her.

And eagerly, almost hungrily, she kissed back. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a tight embrace. He pressed her against the shelf, making her groan.

"Are you going to take off your mask?" She whispered.

"No, not yet. I don't know you that well to reveal myself to you." He whispered upon her ear.

She groaned in anticipation, "Stop quoting from 'Paradise'!"

"You really are a guru of the series, aren't you?" He chuckled, hoisting her up, standing in between her so her legs could wrap themselves around his waist.

She could feel his lustful manhood prodding against her damp warmth.

He kissed her briefly on the nape of her neck, as his hands pushed up her dress. Both of their warm skin prickled; the contrast of his slightly rough fingers on her creamy, smooth thighs triggered a sensation, stirred the desire deep in their stomachs.

"Mmph," She pursed her lips, looking away from him, trying to hide her moans. He knew she was enjoying it just as he was. She could tell he was smirking underneath his mask, because once her dress was up to her waist, his wicked hands cupped her breasts from above her bra, toying with the two mounds of softness, while all this, he grinded himself against her hips. "What's your name?" She asked, her voice raspy.

"Hatake Kakashi." He answered concisely, his naughty fingers now pulling down her soaking wet panties. Then, he rubbed her sensitive clit with his thumb while his index and middle finger slid into her slit, pumping slowly in and out.

"Kaka…shi…" She twitched in anticipation, wrapping her arms around his neck for support.

"Do you want me?" He whispered upon her ear seductively,

The women frowned and closed her eyes, "I-oh, yes, god yes, I do. I want you…"

In a split second, he himself had entered her wetness.

"Ahmm," She chewed on her lower lip to keep herself from moaning out loud, "People will hear us."

"This is the adult section, what do they expect?" He smirked.

She gaped at him, then let out a raspy laugh, "True."

He was much quieter than she expected. He'd only grunt and groan every now and then-he was not at all like the male protagonists in the Icha Icha series! They were loud and would say sexy things. But Kakashi didn't.

She nibbled on his earlobe, "Am I supposed to be loud like the women in the books?"

"Do whatever you want." He shrugged, continuingly thrusting into her.

"I guess I won't." The woman shrugged, digging her fingernails deep into his back. Jiraiya-sama had mentioned that it was a good turn-on in a bonus chapter of sex tips in 'Paradise'. Kudos to him.

He grunted and she moaned, savoring every dirty little detail as they had sex publicly and shamelessly in a bookstore. The way their skin melted towards each other was like cashmere, it tingled sensationally, sending electricity shocks up and down their spines.

"Oh my god," She bit on his shoulder as he hit the core of her warmth. Their bodies rocked in an erotic rhythm; their breathes became airy-they were both almost driven over the edge. A few moments later, the both of them let out a subdued yet satisfied groan as they both climaxed. Panting, the woman collapsed onto him, her arms draped around his back. She placed her cheeks upon his clothed chest and purred, "That was quite a satisfying."

He hummed in agreement, dressing her up again, "Let me take you home."

"That would be perfect, stud." She smiled, resting in his arms.

Quoting from 'Paradise' could get you laid! Oh god, it was a win-win situation!

* * *

"She's a little woozy from the many choices in the Adult section." Kakashi explained, paying for the one and only copy of 'Icha Icha Violence', then thanked the owner and carried her out bridal style.

The owner scratched his head: he only remembered there was a man, not a woman!

Kakashi carried her home, placed her in bed and put the brand new book onto her shelf, alongside 'Icha Icha Paradise'. Seeing her exhausted, flustered state made him smile. "I'll see you around?" He asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"H'm," She answered, blushing, "Thanks for the book, Hatake. Perhaps I'll lend it to you sometime."

"There will be more books for us to fight over." He winked before leaving.

The Adult Fiction shelf at the corner of the bookstore soon became their own little make-out paradise.


	2. Making a Scene, Literally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another addition of lemon oneshot of Kakashi/OC. This time they make a scene, you'll see what I mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Originally published in 2010 on FF. Pardon my ESL)
> 
> This was meant to be a lemon collection of my OC and Kakashi. Enjoy!

Kakashi strolled down the streets of Konoha with his hands stuck in his pockets. This was just another day-off, boring day…

Then his eyes widened as he caught sight of a huge poster.

He squinted his eye to read the huge poster: Jiraiya-sama's Book Signing Convention?

"What?" It was today? "Damn it," He cussed and dashed over to the plaza of Konoha, where only a dozen people were lining up.

Twelve people? Honestly? The 'Icha Icha' series was a huge success, with movies and merchandise, but only twelve nerds in line to see the admirable and legendary Jiraiya-sama himself? Shame on Konoha!

As he lined up behind a lanky man, he noticed the person in front of the man-the tousled dark, hair tied up in a ponytail…it was her.

Yes, her. His hook-up buddy, aka his fellow female 'Icha Icha' fanatic.

He reached passed the man before him and patted her on the shoulder. She spun around, first annoyed then surprised. As she allowed the man in the middle take her spot, a wide smiled spread across her face.

"Hey! I thought you wouldn't come!" She gave him a gentle punch on the arm.

Kakashi scratched his neck, "To be honest, I forgot about it."

"Meeting Jiraiya-sama himself? How could you forget, jeez!" She shook her head unbelievably. Her ponytail swung as she moved her neck.

He noticed all three 'Icha Icha' books he had bought for her were held tightly against her chest. Then, he noticed himself staring at her chest. Um, okay.

When her eyes followed his gaze, her face went red, quickly turning away from him, muttering, "Pervert! We're in a public area."

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I believe the bookstore is considered public too."

"Whatever," She had her back facing him, impatiently tapping her foot, waiting in the line. He couldn't help himself staring at the nape of her neck.

Ten minutes later, it was her turn. Jiraiya had just finished signing the man in front of them and looked obviously bored. He wondered why only obviously-single men showed up at this convention. He was a best-selling author, for Tsunade's-chests' sake! However, his eyes lit up when he saw his next fan.

A female!

A young woman…

A very attractive woman.

Jiraiya rubbed his palms and grinned happily, welcoming her, "Well hello there, cupcake!"

Her jaw dropped open. She couldn't believe her ears. Nor eyes.

She was finally meeting Jiraiya, one of the Sannins' in person-and he just called her 'cupcake'.

"I think I just died and gone to heaven…" She blurted out loud.

"I wouldn't let a gorgeous thing like you die now, would I?" He chuckled, "Now, are you here for me?"

She stood in front of him, her lips slightly apart, obviously still star-struck. It took her a few moments to react. Nodding and blushing, she squeaked out, "…yes." With trembling hands, she lay out all her beloved books onto the table, "Um, if you have enough time, could you sign all of them? I…I love your work, I'm a huge fan!"

Jiraiya cackled, "Why yes of course! It's my honor to have a lady like you read my books."

"They're amazing…and you're amazing," She smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Kakashi rolled his eyes at her giddy state. Sheesh, now this woman could punch and argue with him, but acting all Miss Goody-two-shoes with Jiraiya-sama? Talk about double-standards.

"Your name?" Jiraiya asked, not being able to stop his lips from curving up. He loved it when women swooned over him. And this time, over him and his books.

She waved her hand, "No, no. Just 'Cupcake' or anything you like."

"Cupcake it is," The Sannin grinned, popping open the lid of his marker and beginning to sign the first page of her 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

"Oh my gosh," She whispered to Kakashi, "I can't believe Jiraiya-sama is signing my book! MY book!"

"And I can't believe you're acting like a fangirl." The masked man replied sarcastically.

She shot him a glare before turning back to continue smiling sweetly at her idol, she asked, "Jiraiya-sama, if you don't mind, can I take a picture with you?"

"Hah, of course, my dear!" Jiraiya nodded and patted his knee, "You can take a picture sitting on my lap."

Kakashi could almost roll his eyes. Jiraiya was a respectable ninja and also like, the best author in the entire freaking universe, but he was also just a horny man. Just like himself. Of course he would take advantage of the hot thing serving herself to him!

She threw her camera at Kakashi and snapped, "Help me take this photo!"

Why was she being so bossy and out of character? Kakashi gritted his teeth. He didn't know why he was getting more pissed when he witnessed her actually sitting down on Jiraiya's lap. Couldn't she be more conservative? Like just stand beside him?

But then again, having numerous times of risqué sex with him in the bookstore wouldn't exactly be conservative.

She couldn't help but smirk when she noticed Kakashi's eyes, well, the one eye twitching. So he did care.

"Yay! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!" She gushed, throwing her arms around Jiraiya's neck, flashing Kakashi a toothy grin.

"Well hello there, Kakashi!" Jiraiya boomed, "You're a friend of this lovely lady?"

Kakashi looked at her then back at the white-haired sannin, not saying anything but instead just tilted his head. This was his way of getting back to her. Right now, she was furiously shooting daggers at him with her almond eyes, wanting him to say yes.

"Not really," Hatake Kakashi shrugged.

"We're quite close," She insisted, still perched perfectly on the author's lap and gave him a wink, "Like, 'close' close."

Kakashi sighed. This woman was absurd. Embarrassing him like this?

Jiraiya laughed louder than ever, throwing his head back, "Impressive, Hatake! Cupcake here has a banging body and not to mention gorgeous!"

"Stop, I'm not!" She giggled, slapping Jiraiya playfully on the chest.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, "A little feisty too! You definitely taken some of my tips from 'Tatics', haven't you, Hatake? Tamed this lil' vixen, eh?"

"If you say so, sir." Kakashi shrugged again.

"Is Hatake having a bad day?" Jiraiya whispered to the woman on his lap.

"Perhaps," She bit her lip, looking at the elder, "Um, would you kindly teach me…in this scenario, how we should cheer him up, Jiraiya-sama?"

"Ohh, we take him out for some sake, cupcake!" Jiraiya grinned, giving her a nice spank on the butt, making her burst out into more giggles, "Okay!"

The silver haired man glared at his make-out buddy in disbelief. So was this how she acted towards other men while he wasn't around? Humph, very well…

"Come on, it'd be fun!" She insisted, swinging his arm back and forth.

He didn't know if it was intentional or not, but her heaving breasts were briefly brushing against his arm. He raised an eyebrow at her, "What would be fun?"

"Jiraiya-sama's buying us some sake so we can sit down and chat!" She chirped, "It wouldn't be as fun without you…" She gave him puppy dog eyes, weirdly irresistible, since her actions today so far had been out of character.

"Errr…fine." He nodded stiffly.

* * *

An hour later…

"So, Cupcake, please do enlighten me on your interest in my books," Jiraiya casually put his arm around his first ever female fan.

"Well," She giggled, a little giddy, "It's the first time I've seen a man's take on romance novels, not only is it refreshing, but it really gives me an insight on the guys' perspective. Like, their inner-struggles and all that. It's extremely exciting."

Jiraiya could only cackle in sheer delight, "Right on, cupcake!"

Another hour later…

"Here you go, here is a deluxe, hard cover edition of 'Violence' and here's a keychain, a signed fan and…" Jiraiya handed her a whole bag of gifts from him, "Exclusively for you, m'dear cupcake!"

"Ohh!" She squealed and clapped her hands.

Kakashi shook his head, still somewhat appalled by her actions.

"Thank you so so so so so much!" She shamelessly gave her idol a huge bear hug, "I cannot wait for more of your work, don't make me wait too long this time, okay?"

"Sure thing," Jiraiya grinned, giving her a thumbs up, "I might even dedicate a chapter to you. Something about a gorgeous, enthusiastic groupie at a concert and getting it on with the lead singer…hmm, I oughta write this down…" He took out a pad of paper and began scribbling words onto it.

"Did you hear that? Jiraiya-sama might be dedicating a whole chapter to me!" She gasped and gripped onto Kakashi's wrist.

"All I heard was '_Groupie_' and '_Getting it on_'," The silver-haired ninja said bitterly.

"Still," She insisted, "Hopefully we'll see you around, Jiraiya-sama!"

"Oh yes, yes!" The Sannin nodded, "Cupcake, can I give you one last spank?"

She blushed, "I'm flattered, but I guess this will do." Leaning over, she gave him a kiss on his lower cheek.

"Hahahaha! Indeed!" The tall shinobi laughed, waving them goodbye.

* * *

"So many freebies!" She exclaimed excitedly, hugging onto the bag of presents she had received from Jiraiya, "Oh Hatake, aren't you so glad you found out about the convention today?"

"Not particularly," Kakashi shrugged, obviously sounding pissed.

She pursed her lips. Maybe she did somewhat ignore him this whole afternoon.

That's fine, she can just make it up to him!

"Say," She grabbed his wrist, "Let's go watch a midnight screening of 'Icha Icha Paradise'. My treat."

He eyed her doubtfully, but her doughy eyes and curly eyelashes could do no wrong. With a sigh, he agreed. She tugged on his wrist the whole way to the theatre, buying themselves popcorn and pop.

"Yay, this is my twenty-second time watching it," She bragged as they searched for their seats.

"This is my thirty-seventh." Kakashi said in an almost defensive tone.

She raised her eyebrows as if impressed, the two of them taking their seats. Both had secretly taken note that the dark theatre was empty. Hmm…

"Oh goodie, it's starting!" She clapped her hands then took a sip from her cup of soda.

Kakashi chuckled to himself; okay, well maybe this side of her was cute. Sort of.

He liked how her pink lips pouted and the way they curved up. He had to force himself to look away and back up at the screen.

The title, 'Icha Icha Paradise: The Movie' appeared in a bold font and in a mere moment, the two of them snapped hysterically at the same time: "How could you betray me like this?"

Kakashi's eyes widened, almost in delight. Not only could the two of them quote almost any sentence from the books, but now the movie?

Oh god. This just added to her appeal. She might not be every guy's cup of tea, but to him? This was so boner-worthy.

"Hah," She snorted, giving him a swift smack on the arm, "You totally forgot the slap!"

Hatake glanced up at the movie screen, the current opening scene had the male actor clutching his cheek, staring at a deranged female actress who had tears in her eyes.

"I didn't," Kakashi said at the same time as the actor and before she could react, he had crashed his lips over hers, his hands cradling her face, "I've been waiting for this all day…"

"Kaka—shi!" She let out a small shriek as he eagerly cupped her breasts over her t-shirt. Oh dear lord, this was such a major turn-on: she caught a glimpse of the gigantic screen in front of them and the male protagonist was kissing the female also as passionately.

"The way you swooned after him," He growled, tearing her t-shirt open in a raw fashion.

Turned on by his semi-enraged aggression, she decided to ditch quoting from the film and instead teased him by asking, "Did I…" She murmured between their kiss, "Did I make you jealous?"

To her surprise, he didn't deny but instead gave a concise answer, "Very."

She forced herself to break apart from their kiss and gently pushed him away, "Let me make it up to you."

He looked at her sternly, his voice husky, "And how are you going to do that?"

She got up and pushed him down on his seat, making him sink into the cushioned chair. Her hands naughtily wandered around his clothed thighs, "This is a public place…I think you know what I can do."

He gazed down at her in awe; her soft, small hands fidgeting with the hem of his trousers, slowly pulling it down. He took in a sharp breath as her hands took hold of his manhood. His already aroused manhood.

She blinked, a little stunned that he was already this excited, "Turned on already?"

Shamelessly, he answered, "I sometimes jack-off to this scene. Sex with angst is so…"

"Primal," She finished his sentence and began the pumping of her hand.

"My thoughts exactly," He nodded hoarsely. Damn it, she could even finish his sentences. Obviously, their compatibility was way high. Sexual compatibility, that was.

With her furious and questionably talented stroking, he was soon almost sent off the edge. "Stop," He growled.

She blinked up at him, "Why?"

He was just about to cum, that's why! This woman can be so dent sometimes. Kakashi dug his fingers into the cushion as he was holding himself back, "Get up here."

"I-" Her face reddened as she realized what he was asking for.

"We never got to try this position in the bookstore," Kakashi grunted, "So, get up."

She pursed her lips, still blushing, "Well, okay, I guess…" Slowly, she stood up, standing in front of him biting her lip, clueless of what to do.

"Why act like such a prude now when you were obviously throwing yourself all over him today?" Kakashi said through gritted teeth, now demanding, "Take your clothes off."

Slightly confused whether or not he was quoting from the movie or talking about Jiraiya, she pointed at herself, "You already tore my top off."

"Take everything else off, woman!" He growled impatiently, enduring the burning sensation between his thighs.

"Oh!" She nodded, a little startled of his straight-forwardness; when they were doing 'it' in the bookstore, he hardly spoke at all.

With trembling hands, she slowly unhooked her bra, exposing her breasts. Her nipples stiffed in the cold air.

Kakashi's breath quickened, since he hardly got to see her chest: their make-out sessions in the bookstore was just against the wall, pants on the ground. No foreplay whatsoever.

Carefully observing his reactions, she cupped her breasts with both her hands, letting out an elongated moan, "Mhmm, ahh…you like what you see, Hatake?"

"Fuck," He cussed, having a split moment being out of character.

Her hands slid down her bare stomach, unbuttoning her jeans. Now she stood before him only in her matching black panties.

Kakashi swallowed hard, embracing the pleasant view in front of him.

She smirked, taking a step towards him, seduction written in her brown eyes. Naughtily enough, she straddled him and pressed her warmth wetness onto his lustful shaft. Kakashi's eyes almost rolled back as she rubbed herself against him, her lace panties were the only barrier between them: which triggered an intense sensation.

"Do you want me?" She murmured upon his ear, giving his earlobe a mere lick.

Feeling the hot air she blown into his ear and sensing her welcoming invitation, Kakashi struggled to stay put in his seat. He grabbed her by the hips, sinking his fingertips into her soft skin and bucked her closer to him, he grunted, "Achingly bad."

Pleased by his choice of words, she kissing his lips from above his mask, "I like that,"

"Like what," He asked, "This, perhaps?" He gave her a spank, causing her to squeal and writhe up on him, forcing her to straddle him tighter, allowing their most intimate parts to almost melt into each other.

"I meant I like…" She chewed on her lip as one of his warm hands caught hold of her right breast and giving it a firm squeeze, "I like…oh…god, I liked…ahmm…"

"Hmm?" He teased, his fingers wickedly tugging at her erect, rosy nipple. This caused her to squirm and press herself against him.

"I liked your…your choice of words!" She mewed, panting as she rested her crazily blushing cheek against his shoulder, "Oh god, Kakashi, I…this…we…"

"Too much for you to handle?" He chuckled huskily, "But woman, we're just getting started."

She blinked at the screen behind her then back at him, mimicking each word the leading actress was saying, "You horny bastard, I love everything about you."

"Then surrender," Kakashi growled in the same pace as the leading actor, cupping her face so she would look back at him, "Give yourself to me, completely."

Pressing her index finger upon his lips, she smirked, "Gladly."

Just as Kakashi's fingers were about to pull at the hem of her annoying underwear, a voice boomed from far behind: "Get a room!"

The two of them almost jumped in horror.

It was Jiraiya.

"Ji-Jiraiya-sama!" She shrieked as she fell off Kakashi's lap. She quickly covered her chest and grabbed for her top, putting it on.

"Experimenting with the 'Dry Humping' chapter from 'Tactics', you two younglings?" The sannin rubbed his hands together, obviously pleased.

"Ermm…" She glanced at Kakashi, who was too stunned to react.

How did he not sense Jiraiya's approach-simply existence in the theatre? Right, that was because he was too busy thinking with his lower half!

"Ermm…" She stammered, "We were just…"

"I've got a front row ticket to a live show of Icha Icha Paradise!" Jiraiya continued to embarrass them, "Damn, Cupcake, I didn't know you were this daring! Only if all the women would be like you…" He rubbed his chin, drifting off into his own dirty imagination.

Her cheeks extremely rubicund, she tugged at Kakashi's finger, "Let's get going. This is the most embarrassing scenario to get caught in."

Her hook-up buddy finally reacted with a belated nod, "Um, yes." He almost stumbled over as he stood up.

She snapped but couldn't contain herself from laughing, "Put your pants back on, Hatake!"

As the two of them hurried out of the theatre and onto the street, she whispered, "Well that was quite an experience," locking her arm with his.

"Indeed." Hatake Kakashi nodded.

Under the moon-lit sky, his silver hair gleamed and that made her throat go dry. He was so damn handsome. Damnit, she wanted to see his face, his face under that stupid mask! With the determined thought in mind, she pointed at the box of popcorn in her hands, and offered, "You can have some."

He looked at the box then back up at her and smiled innocently: it was already empty.

"How did you…" She blinked at him in awe, "When…?"

That bastard, she must have been too busy reciting the lines from the movie-she lost the glimpse of a lifetime! Grrrr!

He just smiled, his eyes closed, "I have got a lot of skills out of the bed too, y'know."

She giggled, her face blushed red again but her answer certainly wasn't bashful, "Speaking of which…we've never actually done it in bed, you want to come over? I've got to finish what I've started, right?"

Yup, maybe she can force him to take his mask off tonight…

He chuckled, "True. And quite frankly, I'm pretty pissed that Jiraiya-sama actually got an eyeful of you," He wrapped his arm around her waist instead of her arm, pulling her tightly close against him, "You're mine, don't ever swoon over men like that again, y'hear me? Even if he is the author of our favorite book. No exceptions."

"Aye aye, Captain Hatake!" She stuck out her tongue and teased, laughing at his obvious complaint of jealousy, "I'll make it alllll up to you, happy?" 'And I'll be happy as a clam once you reveal your true face to me' she said under her breath.

"It'll depend on your skills showcased later," He grunted, pulling her along to walk faster. Goddamn it he just wanted to take her home, toss her onto the bed and fuck the daylights out of her-that was how much her agonizingly lusted for her.

Later on in the night, his wish indeed came true. Hers, unfortunately, did not.

But at least the sex made up for it.

However on the other side of the village at the same time, Jiraiya crossed his legs as he sat in the now empty theatre, watching scenes of his novel reenacted on the screen. The softcore porn didn't turn him on like usual. He placed his face in his palm and sighed wistfully.

Sure, he was the guru of make-out skills and he was glad his books made these two become each other's 'soul mates'…but what about himself?

Today was the 693rd time Tsunade turned him down.

But no worries, if there's a hot piece of ass like Cupcake who actually adores his work and filthy mind that actually exists, then life ain't so bad. Life ain't so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ya'll like it, please do me a favor and leave me a review, I would love to get some feedback on improving my work as well as receive some encouragement to continue my passion for writing! :)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Bahaha, yes, I know. How lame and cheesy.
> 
> Don't take this too seriously, I just hope y'all enjoyed the smuttiness!


End file.
